Hot Chocolate and Souffle
by claraoswalds
Summary: AU. He was glad that it rained on that Wednesday because it was the day he met a very beautiful girl name Clara for the first time.


**A/N: **My very first Doctor Who fanfiction! It's Whouffle because they're really really cute together. Heh. Enjoy! Also, leave me a review, I will really appreciate it :)

* * *

It was a rainy day when he met her for the first time. He was on the sidewalk, trying to get a cab when the rain started to pour down. He groaned, he didn't want his clothes to be wet so he quickly ran to the nearest place. A café.

The doorbell rang when he walked in. He looked around, the café was small but it looked kinda comfortable. There weren't a lot of people there and he could smell cookies and cakes. His stomach grumbled – _oh right, _he didn't eat anything for lunch. He walked to the counter, eyeing the food that was on display, cookies, brownies, cakes and so much delights that he wanted to eat them all.

''Oh my! You're soaking wet, caught in the rain, did you?''

Surprised by the voice, he looked up, well, more like he looked _down _and found a beautiful girl standing with an apron and a smile that could light up almost anything. He looked down at his clothes and realized the girl was in fact right, he was soaking wet.

''Um yeah, yeah, I couldn't get a cab so-,'' he said, looking at the girl whose name was Clara, as shown on her name tag.

''That's unlucky, can I take your order then?''

''Can I have hot chocolate, please?''

''On it!'' she said as she put her order on her computer. He couldn't help but stare at her as she gracefully did her job, grinning with her brown hair tied into a ponytail, her lovely brown eyes and -

''Sir? Can you move please? I need to take somebody else's orders,'' another girl with blonde hair said, snapping him out of his thoughts.

''Yeah, um yeah, right, sorry,'' he said, blushing as he took a seat nearest to the counter and waited for his hot chocolate. After a few minutes, Clara arrived at her table, smiling as she put down his order.

''I didn't ask for cinnamon,'' he said, confused,

''You seem like the kind of guy who likes cinnamon,'' she said. She was right, of course, he loved cinnamon with his hot chocolate and it seemed like she knew what she was doing – even despite that fact that they never met before.

''Thanks and here's the money,'' he said, offering her the money. The girl nodded and gave him a smile before walking away. He couldn't stop looking at her, if it wasn't for Rory beeping him at the hospital, he will probably stay there all night.

''I hope I will see you again,'' she said before he left.

He was glad it rained that Wednesday because it was the day he met a very beautiful girl name Clara.

:::

''Hello Clara!''

''Hello Doctor! Do you want your usual?''

He will nod and take his seat near the counter. It was a habit, actually. Every day, he will come and drink his "usual" - hot chocolate with cinnamon on top and sat there at the café. Usually, he will read or does his work or sometimes, he makes friends. Almost everyone on the café knew him by now.

Clara will sometimes watch him – he was a very attractive man and he is kind and well spoken for a doctor like him. Jenny told her to ask him out but she laughed. Her? Asking a man out? That's never going to happen, she told her co-worker. But as days go by, she couldn't stop thinking about him, day and night, even her dreams were filled with him.

''Are you okay, Clara?''

''Hm what?'' she asked, looking down at the doctor.

''You alright? You seem out of place,'' she blushed and shook her head.

''I am fine. Thanks for your concern, Doctor,'' she said before walking back to the counter rather quickly. Jenny gave her a look.

''What?'' Clara asked, her eyebrow raised.

''Why didn't you tell me that you had a crush on him?''

:::

He wasn't reading his newspaper – not really. In fact, he was rather enjoying the sight of the beautiful Clara, walking around, taking orders and doing her job. Whenever she will look at him, he will look away or pretends that he is reading his newspaper.

''Why don't you just ask her out?'' Amy said, as she took a seat in front of him.

''Well, I am not ready. Not yet,'' he said, glancing at the red-headed companion of his.

''You know, you should ask her out before it's too late,''

''Don't you think I don't know that?'' he said, grumpily. Amy sighed.

''Well, I'm going to go now, see ya later, Doctor,'' she said, patting his hand before leaving the café.

''Is she your girlfriend?'' Clara asked, which surprised him. He didn't realize she was even standing at his table.

''I'm sorry I surprised you, just wondering, you know,'' she said.

''Are you jealous?'' he asked.

''Of course not, what are you thinking, Doctor?'' she said. She flushed, the color rising pink into her cheeks, causing the Doctor to smirk.

''She's just a good friend of mine,''

''Right, um, yeah, I have to go back to work,'' she said, walking away.

He looked at her longingly as though she will turned around but it didn't happen, much to his dismay.

:::

''Here you go,'' Clara said, grinning. She put down a plate of souffle in front of him.

''Um, I didn't order any souffle,'' he said, looking at her curiously.

''That is because it's on the house and I made it!'' she said, taking a seat in front of him.

''Really?'' he asked, smiling.

''Really! Now taste it, I finally managed to make one and well, I wanted you to try it out,''

The Doctor looked at her and felt giddy. She wanted him to taste her souffle? He felt very special indeed. He smiled and nodded.

He took the fork from Clara and slowly took a bite of the souffle. It was delicious, magnificently delicious with so much chocolatey goodness. He took another bite, and another, and another which earned a laugh from Clara.

''So it's good then?''

''You make the best souffle ever!'' he said between mouthfuls. Clara clapped her hands happily and laughed when she saw the chocolate on his mouth.

''What?'' he asked.

''Nothing,'' she grinned before rising from her chair.

The Doctor quickly reached out to grab her hand. He didn't want her to leave him yet. Clara turned around, looking at him.

''Yeah?''

''Um, I am just wondering if you will like to have dinner with me, after your shift maybe?'' he asked.

''Yes!'' she said, a little bit too excited. She cleared her throat, ''I mean – I will love to have dinner with you, Doctor. Why don't I meet you here tomorrow night at 8 o'clock?''

''That sounds good, it's a date then!'' he said, smiling which reminded her of a little kid. A very _cute _little kid.

''And Doctor?''

''Yes, Clara?''

''You have a little something at your mouth,'' she said.

''Really? Where?'' he asked, taking a piece of tissue and wiped it all over his mouth. Clara laughed, the chocolate still didn't come off.

''Here let me help you,'' she said, smirking. She reached down, cupped his face and kissed him. The gesture took him by surprise causing him to flail his arms around. The customers were enjoying it, knowing that Clara and the Doctor was bound to end up together somehow.

When he realized that Clara was kissing him, he relaxed a bit and kissed back. They pulled away, with her grinning and the Doctor more confused than ever.

''I always wanted to do that,'' she said.

''You kissed me!'' he asked, still in disbelief. Not everyday, he got the chance to be kissed by someone so beautiful as Clara.

''And _you blushed_,''


End file.
